Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus to automatically make textile sleeves having transverse seams spaced apart from each other beyond a minimum predetermined extent.
In greater detail, the invention has been conceived for the purpose of producing sleeves to be used in the manufacture of driving belts of the toothed type, to which particular reference will be made in the course of the present description.
However, the process and apparatus in reference also apply to the production of textile sleeves intended for other uses.